Tifa vs Aerith
by AGxZF
Summary: Just a random rivalry between two of the loveliest FF girls (plus Yuffie).
1. Tifa vs Aerith Chapter 1

Character List

**Aerith Gainsborough** - A beautiful 22-year old girl.

**Tifa Lockhart** - A 20-year old girl with big boobs.

**Yuffie Kisaragi** - A 16-year old troublemaker.

**Cloud Strife** - An attractive 21-year old guy.

**Zack Fair** - A lonely, 23-year old guy.

* * *

**Chapter 1** "Cloud & Ladies"

Cloud's house, 10:37 am. It is a scorching day in Nibelheim. The sun is smiling, winds are whispering, and there are no clouds in the sky. There is one Cloud though; he is chilling at home, on the couch with two of his dearest companions.

* * *

**Tifa**: Ahhh, it's such a relaxing day! We should go outside.

Cloud is massaging Aerith.

**Cloud**: Umm, we're busy right now.

**Aerith**: Yeah, Tifa-ha-HAHAHA Cloud, stop! That tickles!

**Tifa**: (sigh) Come on, guys. I thought we were going hiking today.

**Cloud**: Yawn. Boring.

**Aerith**: I agree with Cloud.

**Tifa**: It's so beautiful outside, though!

**Cloud**: Not as beautiful as you.

**Aerith**: Me?

**Cloud**: Yes, you. And um... Tifa, I guess.

Tifa kicks Cloud.

**Tifa**: Oh! We should go to the beach.

**Aerith**: Beach?

**Cloud**: Tifa, that's a wonderful idea.

Tifa jumps up.

**Tifa**: Yeah! Let's go!

**Aerith**: I've... never been to a beach before.

Tifa laughs while Cloud pets Aerith's head.

**Cloud**: Aww it's okay...

**Tifa**: We'll take you there. We can swim too!

**Aerith**: Um... I don't have any swimwear.

Tifa laughs again, wildly.

**Cloud**: Hey, don't be so mean. Aerith, you can borrow one of Tifa's.

**Tifa**: Um... no thanks! Besides, they're too big for your small boobies.

**Cloud**: They're not small!

**Aerith**: (sigh) Um, can we talk about something else.

**Tifa**: You guys wanna go to the beach or not?

Cloud stands up and celebrates.

**Cloud**: Yahoo! Aerith, we'll go buy you a bikini. Mmmmmm?

**Aerith**: Um... Okay.

Cloud helps her stand up, then heads for the bathroom.

**Tifa**: Well, I gotta get my stuff.

She heads for the exit.

**Aerith**: Tifa, wait!

**Tifa**: Yeah?

**Aerith**: Will you be driving us?

**Tifa**: Um... I guess, yeah. Tell Cloud that.

**Aerith**: (excited) Okay!

Cloud arrives with his trunks on.

**Cloud**: Where'd Tifa go?

**Aerith**: Went home to get her stuff. Guess what? She's gonna drive us there!

**Cloud**: (excited) Yeahh, baby!

* * *

**A/N**: This is a play.


	2. Tifa vs Aerith Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **"Tifa's Boobs"

In Tifa's car, 11:45 AM. Cloud and Aerith are in the back seat flirting away. The trio are on the way to Nibel Shore, but first, they need to get Aerith a bikini.

* * *

Cloud is looking out the window.

**Cloud**: Whoa!

**Aerith**: What?

**Cloud**: Nothing! Nothing...

**Tifa**: You've been acting sooo strange, Cloud.

**Cloud**: (to Aerith) Am I acting strange?

**Aerith**: Hmm... (She pokes his nose.) Somewhat.

Cloud rests his leg on her He starts massaging Tifa's shoulders.

**Tifa**: Stop, Cloud. I'm driving.

**Cloud**: (to Aerith) Who are you texting?

**Aerith**: Um... Zack.

**Cloud**: Hahaha! Oh Zack...

**Aerith**: He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. I turned him down.

**Cloud**: I told him I'm busy.

**Aerith**: He asked you too?

**Cloud**: Yeah, I always tell him I'm busy.

**Aerith**: Aww... poor Zack. I feel kinda bad for him sometimes...

**Tifa**: Zack the PUPPY! Ahhh love him.

**Cloud**: Do you even know Zack?

**Tifa**: Duh! Aerith hooked up with him, and they lived happily ever after.

**Aerith**: Oookay. That was a looong time ago.

**Tifa**: Oh I remember! I remember when you were ALWAYS talking about him.

**Cloud**: Didn't you guys like, sell flowers together?

**Tifa**: HAHAHAHA oh my god! That's so cute!

**Aerith**: Thanks guys, that brings back greeeeaat memories.

. . .

* * *

Swimwear Store, 11:59 AM. Cloud is following Tifa and Aerith around.

* * *

**Cloud**: You know, I don't feel embarrassed being here.

**Aerith**: You're supposed to be my bodyguard.

**Cloud**: That's right! (He hugs her from behind.)

**Aerith**: Hm... how bout this one, Tifa?

**Tifa**: Yeah! I like it.

**Aerith**: Should I try it on?

**Cloud**: (excited) Oh, please do! _I gotta see you wearing a bikini!_

Aerith skips to the fitting room.

**Tifa**: Hmm... maybe I should try a couple of these on. Would you like that, Cloudy?

**Cloud**: Aww yeah, baby! Two for the price of one!

Cloud rubs his hands together, feeling anticipated. A couple of strangers glare at him.

Aerith and Tifa come out of their fitting rooms at the same time. Tifa is wearing a navy blue bikini; Aerith a light blue one.

**Aerith**: Hehehe!

**Tifa**: Aw, that looks really good on you!

**Aerith**: Thanks, you're not too bad yourself.

The girls approach Cloud.

**Cloud**: (screaming) WHOA!

**Aerith**: Weeeelll, do you like it?

**Cloud**: Love it! Um... eh... DAMN! Ti..Tifa, you're... you're STUNNING!

**Tifa**: (surprised) Wow, thanks! I'm totally buying this one.

**Cloud**: Y-yeah!

While Tifa adjusts her tops, Cloud cannot stop staring at her boobs. Aerith, feeling anxious, taps his shoulder but he does not even budge.

**Aerith**: Well, I'm gonna get this too.

**Cloud**: (drooling) Y-yeah.. you sh-should...

**Aerith**: Cloud... are you okay?

**Cloud**: G-goddess... th-th-those huge... bre-

**Tifa**: Yeah! I'm going to get this one. ... I like yours, Aerith! You should get that.

Tifa notices something wrong with Cloud. He's... drooling!

**Tifa**: Um.. Cloud?

Cloud continues to drool wildly. Aerith and Tifa look at him, then at each other. Tifa laughs. They both leave to get changed.

* * *

**A/N**: Stay tuned for new characters next chapter. This one wasn't written very well...


End file.
